Conventional clinic thermometers are either in the form of a mercury tube or of the type of a probe. These kinds of clinic thermometer are usually in detestation by young children, especially those aged below ten. A clinic thermometer which has securely integrated thereon a soother has been developed recently. This prior art soother type clinic thermometer, however, has the disadvantage of being very slow in measuring temperature, for soothers are usually made of silicon rubber which in general has a very low heat conductivity. Further, the prior art soother type clinic thermometer has a temperature sensing member which, although secured on the soother, is incapable to flexibly deform in response to the deformation of the soother so that after the soother is distorted either by a child's hands or his mouth, the sensing member is broken down.
It is obvious that with the soother securely integrated with the thermometer, this kind of clinic thermometer is generally for measuring the body temperature of young children, not suit for adults.
It is therefore desirable to have a clinic thermometer which may not cause children's abhorrence when measuring the body temperature of children and it is suitable for both use by adults and by children.